Deseo
by Sarah Slutz
Summary: Goku siempre ha sido increíblemente infantil y sin preocupaciones. Pero que si el empezara a actuar como un adulto, por lo menos por un día? Que podrían descubrir su familia y amigos acerca de Goku y su relación con el?


Deseo…   
By: Sarah Slutz

"Desearía que ..."

"Que deseas ?" Goku pregunto a Chichi intrigado. Ella miró su rostro inocente y totalmente transparente y pensó en cuanto a lo que había dicho en voz alta sin querer. Ellos dos eran los únicos en la casa y Goku estaba terminando de comer. Platos y pocillos estaban regados por toda la mesa. Chichi suspiró al ver todo lo que iba a tener que lavar.

Observo a Goku de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver que Goku todavía la estaba mirando atentamente. Normalmente el perdía interés en las cosas mucho más rápido. En tantas maneras, el era como un niño y muchas veces ella sentía que no tenia uno, sino dos hijos.

"Deseo que tu crezcas."

Listo, ya había dicho lo que había estado reflexionando todo el día. Y era verdad. 

"Qué? Pero yo tengo 30 años." El sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes. _Ay, señor,_ pensó Chichi, _De ninguna manera permitiré que su sonrisa lo saque de problemas de nuevo. _ "Sabes a lo que me refiero, o tal vez no," ella le respondió, suspirando.

"A que te refieres?"

Chichi tenía ganas de rendirse en ese momento. Esto era un caso perdido. El no entendería.

Intentándolo una vez más, ella le explico, "Me refiero a que tu actúas como un niño la mayoría del tiempo, no te preocupas por la seguridad o educación de tu hijo, ni me ayudas con mis labores. Ves? Además, es increíble la manera en que siempre consigues estar en problemas."

"Mmmm" Extrañamente, Goku estaba pensativo. Chichi sitió esperanzas de que tal vez el entendió lo que ella le quiso decir.

"Entonces tu quieres que yo sea menos fuerte?"

Típico. 

Chichi estaba exasperada "NO, Goku. Eso no es a lo que yo me refería. La fuerza no tiene nada que ver con esto. Conozco a muchas personas fuertes que actúan como adultos responsables. Sólo deseo que actúes como un adulto por un día." Aquella había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Chichi se paró e intentó no sentirse culpable por su rostro de perrito regañado.

"Me voy a dormir," ella le informo y salio de la cocina de mal humor.

Goku se quedó sentado en la mesa por un rato después que ella se fue, sintiéndose triste. El no sabía que había hecho para que Chichi se hubiera molestado. El siempre hacía cosas totalmente normales, y de repente ella le estaba gritando. Cuando el le preguntaba porque, ella se molestaba más porque no entendía cuando ella le explicaba. Algunas veces el se sentía tan estúpido, pero la mayoría del tiempo el simplemente no entendía que estaba mal con lo que el hacía o decía. Ahora Goku está pensando en lo que Chichi dijo… "Deseo que actúes como un adulto por un día."

El quería que Chichi fuera feliz.

En ese momento, Goku decidió pedirle a Bulma el radar del Dragon. El buscaría las esferas del Dragon para pedir un deseo. El haría feliz a Chichi, aunque fuera por un día...

Bulma se estaba preparando para dormir. Trunks estaba gritando con un volumen extraordinario. Ella lo cargó para calmarlo e inmediatamente se calmó un poco. Bulma suspiró hondamente, sería una muy larga noche si el continuaba llorando así. Ya el tenia casi un ano, pero de vez en cuando todavía se le daba por la lloradera. Se notaba que era hijo de su padre. Repentinamente, escuchó unos toques en la ventana de su cuarto. Pensó por un momento que era Vegita, pero se le hacía rarísimo que el se molestara en siquiera la ventana.

Estaba muy oscuro afuera y no se veía nada. Cuando prendió las luces vio a Goku mirándola del otro lado de la ventana. Sonrió al pensar que el tocó su ventana. Algunos años antes, seguramente el habría entrado por la ventana con una sonrisa estúpida... y sin tocar. Se sintió un poco molesta con el por venir tan tarde en la noche, pero le abrió la ventana de todas modos. La curiosidad podía hacer que ella hiciera toda clase de cosas. 

Goku saltó y cayó dentro del cuarto. Miró al pequeño Trunks que estaba en los brazos de Bulma, sin darse cuenta que Bulma estaba esperando que explicara la razón de su visita.

"Puedo cargarlo?," preguntó.

Bulma se lo quedó mirando y le dijo, "Claro, cárgalo." 

Le entregó a Trunks que ya estaba medio dormido. Trunks lloró un poco y pero el lo arrulló hasta que se volvió a dormir. Goku miró a Trunks y después a Bulma, que solo tenía una bata de seda muy corta puesta. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, ella le hubiera preguntado que miraba. Pero como era Goku...

Goku parecía estar pensativo, algo extraño, y también estaba serio, incluso más extraño. Finalmente ella le preguntó, "Y a que viniste aquí?"

Goku le dijo, "Quiero el radar del Dragón."

"Para qué?" le pregunto Bulma, extrañada. "No hay ningún peligro eminente."

"Voy a pedir un deseo."

Bulma torció los ojos y dijo exasperada, "Ya se que vas a pedir un deseo, es obvio."

"Entonces para que preguntas?" indagó el muy ingenuo de Goku. 

Bulma suspiró y dijo, "Que deseo vas a pedir?" 

"Voy a pedir que yo pueda actuar como un adulto por un día"

_Actuar como un adulto? Lo siento, pero la madurez y Goku, no combinan muy bien._

Bulma se quedó mirando a Goku fijamente y finalmente reaccionó.

"QUE ?"

"Chichi me dijo que ella deseaba eso."

Bulma examinó su rostro infantil y no pudo imaginarse a el actuando como si tuviera 30 años. También sabía que lo que acababa de decir era cierto... Goku nunca había dicho una mentira en su vida. Era demasiado inocente y honesto para eso.

"Está bien, te lo daré, primero déjame buscarlo."

Ella empezó a salir del cuarto para ir al laboratorio y Goku la siguió.

Entraron en el laboratorio y Bulma empezó a rebuscar, tirar y mover una cantidad de partes de diferentes aparatos, pedazos de metal y otras cosas inidentificables. Al fin encontró el radar y se lo dio a Goku. Goku sonrió y manifestó, "Gracias, Bulma."

"A la orden," respondió Bulma, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

Goku fue a la ventana abierta del laboratorio, listo para salir volando. Cuando estaba parado en el borde de la ventana Bulma le amonesto, "No se te olvide dormir."

"Dormir?" Goku espabiló dos veces "Dormir? Ah, no te preocupes por eso," y salió volando por la ventana abierta del laboratorio.

Mientras tanto, Chichi estaba sentada en su cama preocupada. Se peinaba el cabello, su ceño fruncido con consternación. Goku no había venido a la cama aun y ella ya se estaba inquietando por haber herido sus sentimientos. Finalmente, se sitió demasiado triste como para dormir. Se colocó una bata y salió a la cocina. Esperaba quizás ver a Goku comiendo, pero no estaba allí. Entro a todas las habitaciones de la casa, en el baño, afuera, no estaba en ningún lado. Se empezó a preocupar incluso mas, pero después pensó, "Bueno, el sabe como cuidarse. Me imagino que fue a dormir a otra parte." Extrañada, se fue a la cama y trató de dormir.

Se pasó la mayoría de la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

Goku ya tenía sueño y el radar casi se le había caído dos veces. En seis horas ya había encontrado dos esferas del Dragón. Goku suspiró y decidió tomar una pequeña siesta. Miró un árbol grande y encontró el lugar perfecto para acostarse en la suave grama sombreada por el árbol. 

Pronto se durmió. Dos horas después se despertó cuando oyó a un pájaro cantar. Se paró rápidamente y buscó el radar y se sintió aliviado cuando vio que estaba a su lado donde lo había colocado.

Goku ya tenía hambre, así que se comió un par de docenas de manzanas que cogió del árbol debajo del cual había dormido. Después de comérselas, despegó para salir volando y encontrar el resto de las esferas del dragón.

Se hizo de mañana y Chichi se despertó después de dormir muy poco. Fue a la cocina a hacerle el desayuno para Gohan, Goku y ella misma. Pensó que seguramente iba a escuchar a Goku saludándola diciendo "Tengo hambre". Casi le da un ataque cuando vio la cocina totalmente vacía. Salió corriendo al teléfono y llamó a Bulma.

Ella marcó el teléfono de Bulma y esperó a que contestara.

"Mushi mushi". Era la voz de Bulma. Chichi decidió que estaba lo suficientemente preocupada como para saltarse las formalidades. 

"Bulma, sabes donde está Goku?" preguntó. Ella escuchó a Bulma pausar incómodamente y luego contestar, "Buenos días a ti también, Chichi." 

Chichi decidió no jugar este juego. "Lo sabes?" 

"Si."

"DIME !"

Si Bulma en verdad sabía, le tendría que decir ya! Bulma frunció el ceño. A Chichi no le iba a agradar esto. 

"Por favor, primero cálmate. El está bien. El vino anoche aquí a mi casa y me pidió el Radar del Dragón. Me dijo algo acerca de tu deseo de que el actuara como un adulto."

"Que?" fue la respuesta previsible de Chichi. "No lo puedo creer! No vino a dormir anoche!"

Eso era lo que Bulma había sospechado. "El fue a buscar las esferas del Dragón."

_Por qué? Por qué yo? _"Hasta luego," dijo Chichi, y luego colgó.

Chichi no sabía que pensar, que hacer. Por lo menos ya sabía que estaba bien, eso esperaba. Mecánicamente tomó los platos y sartenes y empezó a hacer el desayuno para Gohan y para ella, aunque no fuera a comérselo. Ya no tenía apetito.

Goku ya ha encontrado cinco esferas del Dragón. Miró satisfecho a la maleta en la cual las habia metido. Presionó el botón en el radar y localizó y las dos esferas restantes y siguió volando en dirección sur.

Después de hacer el desayuno, Chichi hizo sus aeróbicos diarios para quemar las calorías que se había intentado comer. Finalmente, terminó su rutina, pero no se sintió nada mejor, y normalmente, el ejercicio la relaja un poco.

Cuando volvería Goku?

Dos horas más tarde Goku colocó las esferas del Dragón en el suelo. Con paciencia, esperó que Shen-lon apareciera. De la nada sintió una fuerte brisa que le alborotó el cabello y el cielo se oscureció aunque era temprano en la mañana. El sol acababa de salir. Goku había mirado a Shen-long muchas veces, pero de todas maneras el no pudo contener el pequeño escalofrío que pasó por su cuerpo. Shen-long era ENORME!

Shen-Long finalmente dijo con su resonante voz, "Dime tu deseo." 

"Quiero actuar como un adulto por un día" 

"Hecho".

Goku no se sintió diferente. Se elevó en el aire cuando Shen-lon desapareció y las esferas se dispararon a diferentes rincones de la Tierra y empezó a volar a casa.

Chichi estaba remendando un pantalón de Goku escucho que alguien abría la puerta. Vio a Goku entrar y se paró y prácticamente voló a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Goku le devolvió el abrazo y Chichi le dijo, "Lo siento mucho Goku, no quise..."

"No te preocupes, tenías razón. Yo debería ayudarte más en la casa y en la educación de Gohan." 

Chichi se lo quedó mirando casi asustada. "Le pediste a Shen-lon que...". Goku la cortó con un movimiento de su mano. "No te preocupes por eso," y sonrió. De alguna manera no era su sonrisa habitual.

Goku miró a su alrededor y preguntó, "Donde está Gohan? Necesito hablar de sus calificaciones con el." Chichi se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. _Preguntar acerca de sus __calificaciones_

Goku le preguntó, "Sucede algo, querida?" Cuando ella no respondió nada, el le cerró la boca con su dedo índice y dijo, "Bueno, iré a buscarlo. Espérame aquí, quiero hablar con tigo." Luego la besó.

De alguna manera, el beso se sintió.. diferente. Mas maduro.

Cuando se volteó y empezó a caminar al cuarto de Gohan, Chichi se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que sintió fue que estaba en su cama cubierta con su sabana. Abrió los ojos y se enfocó en Goku, que la estaba mirando con... aflicción? Intentó hablar, pero el la silenció colocando un dedo en sus labios.

"No hables, solo descansa." Chichi se incorporó, ignorando las protestas de Goku y dijo extrañada, "Que sucede con tigo?". El se la quedó mirando. "Nada sucede. A propósito, lavé los platos como te vi un poco agotada." 

"Que? Hablas en serio?" _Lavó los platos? Me besó de esa forma tan extraña? Dijo la palabra calificaciones? Se dio cuenta que estaba agotada?_

"Si. Sucede algo mi amor?"

"N-no," dijo tartamudeando un poco.

_Esto se está poniendo muy extraño_. "Necesito hacer una llamada." Chichi caminó hacia el teléfono y llamó a Bulma.

"Mushi Mushi" Contestó Bulma cuando cogió el teléfono. 

"Bulma," Dijo Chichi inmediatamente, "Goku pidió el deseo. Esta actuando..." No podía encontrar una palabra adecuada para su comportamiento. Loco quizás? 

"Como un hombre de treinta años?"

Si, eso era! "Si, pero es tan extraño!"

Bulma frunció el ceño, contenta que su histérica amiga no podía verla.

"No era eso lo que tu querías?" le pregunto de forma gentil. 

"Bueno..." _Yo había deseado eso, verdad?_

"Ves?"

_Era exactamente lo que ella había deseado..._

"Pero..." empezó Chichi.

"Nada de peros. Tu lo pediste."

_Ella si lo había hecho...pero..._. 

Chichi suspiró y dijo. "Esta bien, nos vemos." 

Chichi se sentía tan confundida. Por un lado, era bueno el que Goku actuara mas maduro, pero no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Actuaba como una persona diferente y Chicha sentía que estaba casada con un extraño.

Goku subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Gohan. Entró y vio a Gohan dando una patada al aire y luego dar una vuelta. Gohan paró y se volteó hacia Goku con horror, pero luego su cara se relajó. 

"Pensé que eras mi mama. Donde estabas, papi?" 

_Que susto! Bueno, había sido papi, no mami la que entró_, pensó Gohan, sonriéndole a su papa.

"Que estabas haciendo!?"

"HUH?"

_Acaso escucho un tono de papa-esta-furioso?_

"TERMINA TU TAREA!"

Gohan miró perplejo a su padre. _Qué le sucede?_

"MUÉVETE !"

Gohan corrió hacia su silla y empezó a escribir. Goku se dio la vuelta y Gohan se quedó mirando su espalda, sus ojos grandes y confusos.

Chichi estaba lavando los platos cuando Goku se acercó y le dijo "Estas dejando el agua correr. Cierra la pluma." Chichi la cerró, y lo miro de reojo. El siempre dejaba el agua corriendo.

"Así está mejor," dijo sonriendo. "Voy a entrenar con Vegeta" 

"Pero dijiste que ibas a entrenar con Gohan." 

"Gohan esta castigado porque lo encontré entrenando mientras que debería estar haciendo su tarea." 

"LO CASTIGASTE?" preguntó Chichi, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

_Goku castigó a Gohan. Ahora los muebles van a bailar y cantar_

"Si, y que?" Goku se dio la vuelta y dijo, "Llegaré para la cena."

Chichi se quedó mirando su espalda, sus ojos grandes y confusos.

Gohan entró en la cocina y le dijo a su mama, "Mami, papi esta actuando muy raro..."

"Lo se," respondió ella. 

Goku encontró a Vegeta y empezaron a entrenar. Cada día, a la misma hora, ellos entrenaban juntos a menos que hubiera otra cosa mas importante que hacer. Vegeta notó algo extraño en Goku desde el principio, pero no podía señalarlo exactamente. Por un lado, parecía que no estaba de muy buen humor hoy, porque no sonreía como siempre. Por otro lado, Goku estaba peleando y golpeando y dando puñetazos muy duro, como si fuera una pelea de verdad, no como normalmente. No que eso le molestara, por supuesto, pero era extraño de todos modos. Pero cuando Goku paró y le dijo que estaba peleando como una niña, el, demasiado asombrado para golpearlo, dijo "Que te sucede?"

Goku se lo quedó mirando normalmente -no tontamente, o sonriendo o inocentemente, para su creciente asombro- y dijo, "Vegeta, te debería preguntar que es lo que sucede con tigo"

A Vegeta casi se le cae la quijada... Después de un par de suspiros se volteó. "Estas actuando muy raro para mi gusto, iré a entrenar al cuarto de gravedad solo." Entonces, empezó a caminar. 

Goku se encogió de hombros y le gritó a Vegeta que ya se estaba retirando, "Estas actuando muy infantilmente, Vegeta."

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para mirar a Goku con turbación, demasiado sorprendido para tener las ganas de cortarle el cráneo en dos.

"Que dijiste? Mira quién habla de infantil, tu eres un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto."

Ahora era el turno de Goku para verse pasmado. "De que estas hablando?"

"Definitivamente no voy a entrenar con un anormal."

Goku se cruzó de brazos y le dijo fríamente "Haz lo que quieras." 

_Goku esta hablando fríamente, cruzando sus brazos, llamándome infantil. Si, claro. Ahora la arena va a empezar a atacarme._

Vegeta se quedó mirando a este nuevo Goku mientras que despegaba en vuelo. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo una vez más con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fría, y sintió que la piel se le hacía de gallina. _Esto es demasiado ilógico para mi comodidad._

Chichi y Gohan estaba jugando con un rompecabezas mientras que Goku entrenaba con Vegeta. Cuando Goku finalmente regresó a casa, todavía estaban jugando. Goku entró en la sala y se sentó con ellos. Ayudó a Gohan a colocar las piezas en su sitio correcto. Chichi se lo quedó mirando. Normalmente, Gohan o ella le tenían que decir donde iba cada pieza. Ya estaba extrañando su tonta sonrisa.

Las lágrimas se le empezaron a salir de los ojos y ella corrió hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y luego entró, colocándole seguro. Se tiró sobre la cama llorando. Goku miró a Gohan y le dijo seriamente "Espera aquí," y fue hasta su habitación.

La puerta estaba con llave. 

_Que le sucede a Chichi?_

Tocó en la puerta y una voz dijo desde adentro "VETE!" 

Goku forzó la puerta fácilmente y entró. Estaba cabeza abajo en la cama, su cara en la almohada. Era obvio que estaba llorando. Se sentó al lado de ella en la cama y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella lloró en su camisa, y a el no le importó que quedara toda mojada. Tomó su barbilla para poder ver su rostro y le dijo suavemente, "Por qué lloras? No entiendo. No era esto lo que tu querías?"

"Eso pensaba."

"Entonces, qué es lo que quieres?" 

"Quiero a mi Goku."

"Yo soy tu Goku, el Goku que siempre querías, ya sabes, uno de treinta años." Sonrió... un fantasma de su verdadera sonrisa.

"No, yo quiero a mi Goku de diez años."

Ambos rieron y Goku la abrazó. "No te preocupes. En unas horas seré el mismo."

Chichi sonrió radiantemente.

Quizás las cosas habían mejorado.

Goku la abrazó y besó -extrañaría sus nuevos besos- y luego Chichi dijo con una sonrisa pícara, "Bueno, entonces usemos el tiempo sabiamente." Goku rió y la abrazó más fuertemente.

Fin


End file.
